


Marriage in the Manner of Dwarves

by Cathrinerose



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Literary Device, M/M, POV Outsider, Pastiche, Written for Kink Meme, but it's a stylistic thing, kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathrinerose/pseuds/Cathrinerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or<br/>The Wedding of Bilbo Baggins and the King Under the Mountain<br/>A Supplement to the Tale of Thorin Oakenshield and the Quest of Erebor<br/>Written for<br/>The Elucidation, Education and Entertainment of<br/>Those Interested in the Events Contained Herein<br/>By<br/>A Scribe of High Standing in the Councils of Rivendell<br/>And<br/>A Respected Chronicler of the Dwarves<br/>With the Aid of Recollections of Many Who Were Present.<br/>OVER 900,000 EDITIONS SOLD<br/>OVER 350 PRINT RUNS<br/>TRANSLATED INTO ALL THE TONGUES OF ELVES AND MEN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage in the Manner of Dwarves

Thorin Oakenshield’s sally during the Battle of Five Armies will live forever in song. Like a great wave his Company swept the valley before the Lonely Mountain and Men and Elves flocked to the banner of the Hammer and Anvil. But the orcs and wargs rallied and the tide of battle turned and Thorin Oakenshield was driven to Ravenhill where the elves stood.

Thorin’s armour was bloody and there was a cut on his head where his helm had saved him from a goblin axe. Bilbo Baggins was there then and he brought water to Thorin and his sister-sons, Fili and Kili. And Thorin saw he had not taken a hurt yet and his heart was glad. For in the heat of battle the gold-sickness of the hoard of Smaug had fallen from him, and bitterly did he repent his harsh words to the halfling when last they met. And on the Ravenshill, while the spears of the Elves held back the enemy, they spoke.

“You saw clearer than I, child of the kindly West,” spake Thorin. “If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world. If I must leave it today, tell my kindred I would have them give the Men of Dale a share in the dragon’s gold and exchange gifts and promises of friendship.” Bilbo swore he would see it done and after spake, “If we are to speak as if dying, I would say I am glad that I have shared in your perils, that has been more than any Baggins deserves.” Then hope kindled in Thorin’s heart and he spake, “There is more in you of good than you know. Some courage and some wisdom, blended in measure. If I see the morrow, I would have you share the rest of my life, for sorrow would be halved, joys re-doubled and all peril set at nought if you were by my side as Consort.”

And although the warriors on the hill were ready to enter battle once more, none spoke as all waited with baited breath for the answer. “Consort of a King, or husband of a blacksmith, Thorin Oakenshield; it was for love of you that I went thrice into the dragon’s lair, and to share your life would be a dream under the waking sun. Yes, I will marry you.” And in the sight of their Companions and the warriors of Mirkwood, Thorin gave Bilbo a ring with a great blue square stone bound in a silver cage, which he had from his mother, and Bilbo set a new helm upon his head and they kissed there to seal their betrothal. The host of Thranduil gave a glad cry and charged into battle, dealing death to the goblins of the mountains once more.

 

Close indeed Bilbo watched the great banner of the Hammer and Anvil, as it charged the goblin ranks once again, for he knew that Thorin would be in the thick of battle, and he prayed to Varda and Aule that he would not lose this happiness as soon as it was found. And he paid no mind to the Eagles who came on swift wings, and he did not see Beorn the skinchanger wreaking havoc in the ranks of the wargs in the form of a giant bear, whose wrath was so great that the goblins fled before him and no weapon could harm him. For all his thoughts were of Thorin Oakenshield.

When the battle was done, a young warrior approached Bilbo and led him to the Dwarves camp. There a great tent had been erected, and the banner of the House of Durin was at the door of it. But when Bilbo saw it, his heart was troubled and cautiously he entered the tent. Within sat Fili and Kili, Thorin’s sister-sons who had been at his side at Ravenshill. Kili lay sorely wounded, for he had carried his house’s banner into battle and had fallen pierced with spears, and his brother had stood over his body, though he was half blind with blood in his eyes and his helm had been crushed under an orcish flail, until Beorn had come and carried them both from the field. They looked up at his entering and Bilbo knew his foreboding was not false.

“O, where is my beloved?” he said. “Where is Thorin, the King Under the Mountain? Say he is not slain, for where is the foe who might best him in combat?”

“He has not been found,” they replied. “In battle he was tall and fair, and the foe could not stand before him. He was in the valley, and he laughed for the joy of battle was on him and to find his love of you returned. But we woke in the tents of the healers, and none have said they found him, living or gone to the halls of waiting to sit beside his fathers, until the world is renewed. Our kith and kin seek him now, but many foes and friends fell today and the task is a slow, hard one.”

So the word went out to all who searched the battlefield, Men, Elves and Dwarves, to seek always for Thorin King, and many a tear was shed when the tale of Ravenshill was retold; for like all tales of Arda Marred, joy and sorrow were both in it and the dregs were bitter.

 

The pursuit of the fleeing enemy was still on foot then, and not many were in the valley save the more grievously wounded. The Allies pursued the foul creatures closely, and prevented most of them from escaping where they could. They drove many of them into the Running River, and such as fled south or west they hunted into the marshes about the Forest River; and there the greater part of the last fugitives perished, while those that came hardly to the Wood-elves realm were there slain, or drawn in to die in the trackless dark of Mirkwood. Songs have said that three parts of the goblin warriors of the North perished on that day, and the mountains had peace for many a year. But when the warriors returned to the mountain Thorin was not of their number and none had seen him since the battle. The days passed and the dead were sorted and Thorin was not found.

And the Dwarves of the Iron Hills rejoiced in the death of Smaug, and hailed Fili, King Under the Mountain. But he refused the title saying “It is not mete that we should proclaim one king ere another is in his tomb. Call me not King until my Uncle has been laid to his final rest in the state he deserves thrice-over, for his rank and family, for his battle-honours and for the Quest he undertook.” At this the Dwarves who named him King unasked, bowed and were silent, for many of them were elders of their race, grown rich in the Ered Luin and the Iron Hills and they had not answered Thorin’s call.

There were many tasks in those early days, clearing the dragon’s quarters and restoring, rebuilding and securing those halls which had fallen into disrepair, and those that grumbled that the sons of Dis refused to take the throne while Thorin lay unburied had other cares to occupy their time. But soon the grumbling became a general discontent and the folk of Erebor said that Fili shirked the duties of one of Durin’s Line. And other claimants gathered their followers and some cried for Dain to take the throne, and others hailed Balin, son of Fundin as King against his will.

And fearing that the factions should grow to the effusion of blood and other inconveniences to trade and governance, the Companions of Thorin Oakenshield persuaded Fili to claim the throne of his fore-fathers. But those who would have their cousins and sister-sons on the throne argued that he had renounced his claim and long and loud they argued in the Council chambers of Erebor. As these arguments raged, came Frager to the Council, whose sister-son was Loni, the descendant of Fror who was Thror’s brother.

“Let Fili rule,” spoke he. “Let him rule, if he will wed the Promised Consort as was the custom in the days of Thrain and Thorin who ruled the Mountain years ago.” In those days, far beyond the recall of the oldest Dwarves, it was the custom that if the King died, promised yet unwed, and if his successor was unwed, the new king should marry his predecessor’s betrothed. But even in the days when Durin last ruled, it was more honoured in the breech.

And those who wished to be King agreed, for they knew that though many long winter months had passed Bilbo refused to believe Thorin dead and they thought that he would refuse Fili. But Fili went to Bilbo’s chambers alone, and of what passed there neither would say. But when the doors opened again; their eyes were red, for they had wept together to mourn Thorin who was dear to both their hearts, but their faces were as stone and Fili’s opponents shrank back in fear and none would question them. And they came to the throne of Thror, where once again the Arkenstone shone, and they said that they would wed.

 

Many there were who would have had them wed on that day and crowned Fili as well, but Bilbo said, “If I must bow to the customs of the Dwarves, then allow me the custom of my people too. I loved Thorin King with a passion that is not easily set aside; give me a year to wear his ring, before I put it away for another.” And Fili said he would not be crowned before he was wed, and he would not be moved.

Those who had seen the love between them held this to be fair, and when some muttered that they did but seek delay of the payment; they replied that for any of their race who had lost such a love, a year would be too short a time. “We would have given them five years if they asked, and still been treated fair. They are betrothed unseemly fast, at your urging, and they will wed, for neither hold oaths lightly; do not begrudge them a little time.”

Now as spring passed into the bright northern summer, and the Dwarves and Men of Dale worked together to rebuild their homes, Bilbo was often seen to walk the valley, clad in a grey cloak, and he mourned Thorin and the love they had, and often he stood on Ravenshill and wept. And in his chambers, Fili wept each night, though none ever saw. For he had found the other half of his soul in Kili, his brother, and he wept that their love seemed ever to be thwarted. For they had pledged their love upon the Carrock; when each had rejoiced to find his love alive, and fear and joy mingled to loosen tongues like wine. And in the dungeons of Mirkwood, they had called to each other through the walls of their cells, and there they had plighted their troth.

They had sworn to wait only until their mother was with them to host the feast and lead them to their couch with torches and song as is the custom of Dwarves. But she arrived late one April day to a home full of sorrow. Both of her sons wept in her arms, though they tried to cling to each other less, to ease the pain of the final parting when Fili was wed, for they were both determined to do no dishonour to Thorin’s Promised Consort. And Bilbo smiled less, and Fili’s temper grew short with all, and Kili spent many hours at the archery butts, for he could find solitude in an art unmastered by many of his kin.

And many wondered if they would keep their vows, and bitterly did the Company abuse Frager, and all his ilk for forcing so sorrowful a match, when they gathered together.

 

But the years grace passed all too soon and Bilbo set aside the ring with the blue stone, which he had worn always, and Fili set in its place a ring of red gold which he had from his father, and they said to the Council “We will obey you,” and they announced a great wedding feast, and they set the day of their wedding. And Fili and Bilbo walked the battlements at night and they unburdened their hearts to each other.

“I thank you for your care this year, Master Dwarf. I have not been such a companion to repay your care with wit and mirth in that time, I know.”

“No apology is needed, Master Hobbit. I only wish I could have found a way spare you all this pain entirely. You have had too little time to mourn.”

“I think I shall never stop, for all my heart is with Thorin and I am not whole without him at my side.”

“I understand.” Fili said softly, looking out to where a lone dark figure stood fletching arrows.

“I think you have the harder lot though, for I can not think of a greater or fouler torment, than to have my love always in my sight and never in my reach. I would hold you blameless…”

“I would not have you named cuckold for all the gold under the Mountain twice over. My uncle will be faithful to you unto the Un-Making of the World and so shall I.” And Bilbo’s heart wept for the Sons of Durin, for they had given all they might, even to their own souls, to honour.

“Neither of us shall love again, I think, for our hearts are not our own to give; but to be friends who may share our burdens and aid each other in these days, would draw the worst of the pain.”

And Fili did not smile, for his heart was heavy, “Very well, my friend,” he said. “Know that when I raise my cup to our marriage, I drink to a dear friend who deserves far better than it has been his fate to have.”

“As do I,” and they embraced as brothers.

 

Even the poorest Dwarven marriage feast is held to be most niggardly if it lasts less than a week and the guests number less than fifty. Invitations to the marriage of Fili, King Uncrowned Under the Mountain, were sent far and wide, and the halls of Erebor were prepared for honoured guests, and Dale was full to overflowing with all those who came to bear witness. Dwarves came from the Ered Luin and the Iron Hills in such great numbers that many who saw them march took them for a host going to war, the Men of Dale and Lake-town came to pay homage, and for the first time since the fall of Eregion and the death of Celebrimbor who had dwelt in friendship with the Lords of Moria, Elves came to the marriage of the King of Durin’s Folk.

Thranduil, King Under The Trees, and many of his warriors had been on Ravenshill when Thorin and Bilbo pledged their troth, and the folk of the Greenwood had come intending to rejoice that Bilbo had found love again. But when they sat at feast with the Dwarves they learned that the marriage was not one of choice and in the months of feasting many sad songs were written. And when Fili, Kili and Bilbo heard these songs they were pleased for in these songs set words to their pain.

Kili came not to the feasting, for there was no gladness in his heart in those days. Thorin, his mother’s brother, had been lost many months before; and though his brother still held hope, Kili despaired and believed Thorin dead. And he had could not smile at the wedding feast; for he loved Fili and now they were soon to be parted forever. He spoke of his love only in his cups, and he wept on the shoulder of his cousin, Gimli, son of Gloin. And he spent his days in war-arts, for the sleep of exhaustion was the only rest he had those hard days.

But Fili came to him at archery one night, when the Mountain was at feast. “Oh, my brother, light of my eyes. Do not torment yourself so. For it tears at my heart to see your pain, and to know may all be laid at my door.”

“It is no fault of yours, my love.” Kili said as he set aside his bow. They stood alone in the moonlight, and their foreheads touched, and their breath mingled, and their hearts yearned for each other. And they parted with a sigh for they held their honour dear.

Fili turned from his brother and said in a heartbroken voice, “I came to ask something of you, but I would not have you agree if it would cause you pain.” And Kili’s heart was heavy for he knew what his brother would ask.

“I always dreamt you would be beside me on the day I wed. I cannot have you as help-meet, but will you stand by me?”

“It is cruel to ask me to set your hand in his.”

“I know but none has a better right to. I,” Fili faltered “I need you by me on that damned in the sight of Mahal day.” The two drew close once again. “I wish you might be by my side every day of our lives.” And though they wished to resist, they kissed there and held each other and bitterly they rued the fate which separated them.

“I will give him your hand.” Kili whispered against his lover’s lips. “But your heart I will keep for my own.”

The dawn of the wedding day was grey and little light came to the mirrors which brought sunlight to the throne room of Thror where their hands were to be bound. And many of those come to guest at the wedding said that it little suited a King to be wed in such gloom. But to the wedding party it seemed that even Arien knew this was a day on which her glad raiment should be hidden. And the weather grew worse until when the appointed hour arrived, the wind howled and the rain upon the doors of Erebor echoed through the halls like great drums. The folk of Erebor gathered with their guests and many whispered it was a fitting way to begin a marriage of tears.

Dis, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror, stood before the throne, and Kili and Fili were on her left and Bilbo and Gandalf were on her right. For in the manner of Dwarves, Kili and Gandalf would bring Fili and Bilbo’s hands together and Dis would bind them with ribbons. And this is marriage in the manner of Dwarves.

No cheers echoed to the rafters as Dis spoke of those who came to bind their lives together, and as the time approached when any there might cry against the match, many eyes were on Kili who stood at his brother’s side, clad in the finery of a Prince of Durin’s Line.

Dis asked Gandalf in the old words “Are the doors unbarred?” for Dwarves hold a marriage behind locks and bolts and barred doors to be no marriage. And a great crash was heard, as if the doors of the mountain had been flung open by a great wind. And a hue and cry rose and there came from a distance the sound of Dwarven-guards running in iron shoes.

“Some great disaster has come,” cried some, for the echoes multiplied the noise until it seemed the whole guard had left their post.

“A punishment on so dread a marriage,” muttered many, and the Company of Thorin Oakenshield were the loudest.

“Be it dragon or army or Durin’s Bane that comes, they will be married,” cried Frager. “Continue, Lady Dis,” he ordered.

And Dis gave him a look of loathing that made him shrink in his place, which was as lowly as might be given without true insult. And even as she took a breath to speak again, she vowed that ere long, she would deal him a great blow to crush his helm and bend him low. For she had a great rage against him as the root of her sons’ sorrow, and to be ordered about as a callow girl was more than her pride would bear.

“Let any who have cause against the twining of these lives speak now,” she called in a loud voice, and in her heart she begged for a reason to stop this madness. And everyone looked at the wedding party, and then looked at his neighbour and if one had found voice to gainsay the match, all there would have shouted against it. But none spoke.

And five more times Dis called, and none answered. “Six times I have called,” she said in a hollow voice. “Seven times is enough, speak now! Or forever be silent.” And the clamour beyond the throne room was so great; it seemed that none would hear.

 

But the great doors of wood and iron were opened from without, and they flew back to the walls with a groan and a crash. All turned to see a tall Dwarf, dressed in a bloody and travel stained tunic. His hair hung in his face as he forced back the doors, and there was an Elven sword at his side. At that moment the sun emerged and the throne room was bright as light came from windows, mirrors and gems set high in the mountain.

Bilbo gave a glad cry, and ran to him on feet light with love. For Thorin Oakenshield had come, out of dark and despair, at the last moment to stop his beloved marrying another. Bilbo flew to him and Thorin embraced his Promised Consort and they kissed and the Company of Thorin gave a glad cheer that echoed to the rafters, and Fili and Kili were not the least. When the kiss ended the lovers separated by no more than a breath, and their foreheads touched and Bilbo whispered against Thorin’s lips. “You’re late.” And in his voice was all the longing of many months of sorrow, and Thorin kissed him again. “I dreamt of you,” he whispered harshly against his lover’s lips and embraced him once more.

Eventually, they separated and their friends embraced Thorin. Thorin’s face grew dark when he was told what he had come in time to stop. But he looked at Bilbo and he took Bilbo’s hands in his and removed the ring Fili had set there. “My beloved, you were to wed this day for honour and duty. Let us not waste this day and be wed now, while all are gathered here to see. For I will never again be parted from you.” And Bilbo’s heart was glad and he sent at once to his chambers for Thorin’s ring.

At this Fili’s breath caught in his throat and he turned to his brother and he spoke to him as though they were alone. “My love, I have yearned for you, though you were by my side, for too long. Will you wed me this day, and join our lives as our souls are already bound.” And Kili said to him, “I will wed thee in gladness, love. For what sorrow can touch us, who marry in such joy?” And there was joy and laughter as is fitting to join two lives into one.

Bilbo called Gandalf to his side, while Thorin summoned his battle-brother Dwalin, Fili asked Balin who had been the support of the House of Durin in its darkest days to support him in joy and Kili said “I would have my cousin Gimli lay my hand in yours, for he helped me in days when my life seemed dark.” The couples came once again to the throne, surrounded by their friends. And there was a cry for there were no ribbons to bind Fili and Kili. But Legolas Thranduilion stood forth and unbound his hair, and said “It would be an honour to play but a small part in uniting so great a love. For I have not seen its like in this Age.”

And, in view of Men, Elves and Dwarves, Dis spoke words over them with joy, and she bound their hands and united their lives.

A great feast had been planned as part of the marriage, but Bombur, who was a Companion of the Quest, went to the kitchens and he made many more dishes to celebrate Thorin’s return and the joining of four lives in joy, when it had been thought that the day would bring only sorrow and the separation of soulmates. And the rest of the Company went to and fro and prepared two wedding chambers in joy and beauty, for no preparations had been made.

The feast was the greatest of all those held in Erebor, and the cheers that echoed through the halls were heard in Dale and some in Esgaroth say they heard a rumble as summer lightning. There was music there and all danced and cared not for whose hands they held. As the night wore on, Gandalf made the clouds of smoke high above the revellers form the shape of great battles, which transformed into dancers and lit the roof with fireworks which transfixed the crowd and fell in a shower of gold.

And late in the night, torches were gathered and the lovers were conducted to their couches with joy and song which Dwarves hold to bring joy and riches to newlyweds. For the Company had worked with a will and the rooms were made beautiful with metal and jewels, and none would know they had been bare and empty not twelve hours before.

And to gaze on the consummation of love is beyond the temerity of the most daring writer. So the authors will close their account here, with the old words which have never been more deserved. AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hobbit Kink Meme, and Beta-ed by the wonderful cheaphero, all mistakes are mine. Original Prompt and thread can be found at http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2235.html?thread=3197371t3197371


End file.
